


Streaming

by Anonymous



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Birthday Sex, Bottom Sylvain Jose Gautier, Camming, Edgeplay, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, FE3H Kinkmeme, Fluff and Smut, Light Bondage, Livestreaming, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Rimming, Sex Toys, Strap-Ons, Top Claude von Riegan, Trans Claude von Riegan, Trans Male Character, Voyeurism, no beta we die like Glenn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:27:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27749728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: The stream starts in fifteen minutes, and there’s already a decent lobby queued up and waiting. Their regulars are always on time. The camera is angled perfectly, the mic is set up and working, and they’re about ready to go.If someone had asked Claude when they started dating what his relationship with Sylvain would look like four years down the road, his guess would have been very, very different. Hell, he probably would have guessed that they wouldn’t have a relationship after four years. He certainly wouldn’t have guessed they would be sharing an apartment, a cat, and an OnlyFans where they regularly streamed themselves fucking.Strange how that worked out._____Fill for FE3H Kinkmeme
Relationships: Sylvain Jose Gautier/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 6
Kudos: 70
Collections: Anonymous





	Streaming

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt:
> 
> Claude and Sylvain like to film and livestream their sexy times. In this particular livestream Claude asks the audience what he should do to Sylvain.
> 
> What they ask can be up to the filler, any kinks are a okay! :) Would like bottom Sylvain please :)
> 
> _____
> 
> So, this was filled with an art piece and I fucking loved it. The artist is Emotional Support Bitch Felix (@bowieknight) on twitter. Here's the link to the piece: https://twitter.com/bowieknight/status/1330398590087426049/photo/1
> 
> I ended up writing the fic based on the art piece, with the artist's permission.
> 
> As a note: I know very little about camming, so I hope it's not too bad. I am also very bad at describing how ropes look when tied, so that part's a little clunkly.
> 
> Warnings: Claude is FTM and uses a strap-on. Amab terms are used. There's one line that alludes to some dysphoria.

Sylvain’s brow is furrowed in concentration, a lip caught between his teeth as he works a third finger into himself. Claude can’t help but stop and admire the view, his handsome boyfriend dutifully and thoroughly preparing himself, half hard and making the sweetest little gasps to accompany the litany of lewd, wet sounds of his fingers thrusting steadily in and out of his hole, shiny with lube.

“Why don’t you take a picture?” the redhead teases, a little breathless as he lets his fingers slide free and replaces them with a thick plug, already slicked and ready to go. He stand, the hem of his shirt slipping down to cover his firm ass in the back, bunched up over his cock in the front. “It’ll last longer.”

Claude chuckles, returning his attention to the computer. He really needs to focus on getting ready for the show. “I’m sure the fans would like that.” Sylvain’s laugh is light, farther away now that he’s slipped into their bathroom, and Claude can hear the trickle of water hitting the basin of the sink as he washes the mess from his fingers.

A moment later, thick arms drape over his shoulder, Sylvain’s chin coming to a rest on the top of his head to peer at the screen. “Everything looking good, babe?”

“Mm-hmm,” he hums, idly typing away. The stream starts in fifteen minutes, and there’s already a decent lobby queued up and waiting. Their regulars are always on time. The camera is angled perfectly, the mic is set up and working, and they’re about ready to go.

If someone had asked Claude when they started dating what his relationship with Sylvain would look like four years down the road, his guess would have been very, very different. Hell, he probably would have guessed that they wouldn’t _have_ a relationship after four years. He certainly wouldn’t have guessed they would be sharing an apartment, a cat, and an OnlyFans where they regularly streamed themselves fucking.

Strange how that worked out. Claude had always had a thing for more… adventurous sex, and Sylvain was pretty much down for anything. Something about the thought of other people seeing them fuck had always been a turn on for Claude. Whether that meant a quickie in the men’s room of some seedy bar or a blowjob in an empty classroom on the college campus where they’d met, or any of the other dozen of places that carried the potential of getting caught, after a while, it didn’t quite scratch the itch anymore.

Sylvain had been cool with it when Claude stared using OnlyFans and posting nude selfies and short videos of himself masturbating, supportive and way into it. It hadn’t taken much prompting before Sylvain was going down on him live for about thirty-five randos on the Internet to see, and suddenly _his_ OnlyFans became _their_ OnlyFans. After about the eight months since then, they’d built quite the dedicated following, and their livestreams usually earned a decent amount on tips that helped supplement their regular paychecks. It wasn’t even always sexy stuff; sometimes, they’d just chill with Tasha, their rescue tabby with only one ear and a kink in her tail, and chat.

“You in there, babe?” Sylvain asks, kissing lightly down his neck to pull Claude out of his thoughts. Claude blinks, coming back to the present, and hums an affirmation. “You still haven’t told me what the surprise is supposed to be.” There’s a pout in his voice that makes Claude chuckle, chest tightening with fondness.

“Wouldn’t be much of a surprise if I did, now would it?” Sylvain doesn’t press the issue, though Claude can still practically feel his playful sulking. After so long together, Sylvain trusts Claude, and Claude knows Sylvain well enough to know he’ll be into it. Of course, sometimes things don’t go _quite_ as anticipated, and Sylvain also knows that if he’s not 100% feeling it, Claude won’t push, audience and tips be damned.

It’s almost time. They take their places on the bed, tops half covered in light button-up shirts that will be discarded soon enough, bottoms covered only by throw pillows monogrammed with the initials C and S respectively, something they’d found while shopping and the fans had found endearing when they jokingly showed them off a couple months before. Their box of toys and other goodies is within reach on the floor, and the lube is sitting on the table where Sylvain left it. Everything is ready to go.

Sylvain pulls Claude close, draping an arm over his shoulder, and Claude starts the stream. They smile for the camera. “Hey, guys!” Sylvain greets easily, offering a little wave with his free hand. “Glad you could make it.”

The chat is already flooding with greetings. Familiar names are popping up as their regular, most active fans chat. King_of_Blue_Lions never misses a stream, ever since he started joining them five months before, and is always extremely generous with the tips. D!rtyDanc!ng catches them every once in a while, and is pretty active in the chat. GonerGirl<3 is super vocal in her self-proclaimed thirst. IamNotFerdinand used to be pretty quiet, and seemed kind of embarrassed about watching at first, but has gotten pretty into it over the past few streams he’s watched.

“So, like I promised in our last stream, we’re doing something kind of special for Sylvain’s birthday this week,” Claude says with a wink, seeing on the video feed on the computer the way Sylvain shoots him a pouty look. “He doesn’t know what the surprise is. I think we’ll wait a few minutes so the stragglers have time to get in before I spill the beans.”

“Baaabe,” Sylvain whines dramatically, practically draping himself over Claude. “You’re driving me crazy with the secret thing, you know that?”

“Mm-hmm.”

“You’re so mean to me on my birthday.”

Claude chuckles, turning to plant a smooch on his cheek. “It’s not your birthday yet.”

The chat is eating it up; they love their playful, domestic banter almost as much as the sex. There are lots of ‘happy birthday’s and ‘how old are you?’s (which Sylvain refuses to answer), as well as a lot of pleading to tell them the secret already.

Claude toys with them all for about five minutes, chatting innocently about anything but the secret while alternating between idly running a hand through Sylvain’s hair and running lightly down his back. Sylvain sighs softly, shooting him the occasional exasperated look, which Claude just meets with a coy smile.

“Alright, I think I’ve teased you all long enough,” he laughs, tossing his arm over Sylvain’s shoulder. “So, I spent a long time thinking about what we could do to make Sylvain’s birthday extra special, since this is our first time streaming one. And I thought it might be fun for you guys to give Sylvain a little present of your own. We’ve done requests before, so it’s kind of like that, but you guys are going to pick _everything_. Today, you get to decide what treats our birthday boy gets.”

The chat promptly explodes, and Sylvain flushes beside him, a soft, “fuck,” slipping from his lips as he glances over at Claude, eyes dark and hungry. “You devious little brat,” he teases, craning his neck to kiss Claude. Claude just laughs, wrapping his arms around the birthday boy’s chest.

“So, you’re into it?”

“Fuck yes.”

“You know the rules,” Claude continues, now that he has Sylvain’s go-ahead. “You know what kinks we’re not into. That’s not changing today. Majority rules, but we get the final say on what goes. But…” He smiles. “We trust our fans.” He pulls Sylvain closer to his chest, nuzzling against his neck. “Let’s make my boy’s birthday something special, yeah?”

Claude pulls himself away from Sylvain with a final, fleeting kiss to the corner of his jaw. “Alright, we’re going to start small. Sylvain’s already prepared for whatever, so why don’t you guys take a moment to discuss how we’re starting while I get ready?”

He slips off the bed, pulling off his shirt and letting it fall to the floor. He slowly puts on his strap, making sure it’s snug and secure, giving them some time to deliberate. Sylvain is doing his best to keep the audience entertained, and by the time Claude crawls back onto the bed, the redhead is shirtless and face down, freckled ass wiggling in the air suggestively.

Claude takes a moment to admire the view on the laptop screen. All he – and the viewers, of course – can see of Sylvain is his ass, the curve of his spine, and a mop of red hair. He laughs, running a hand over the plump swell of his rear, fingers tracing lightly over the plug Sylvain had put in earlier. Sylvain props himself up enough to get a look. “Is my ass in frame?”

“You’re good,” Claude assures him, massaging his flesh firmly while teasing him with the tip of his cock. “Did you guys make a decision?”

The chat is flooded with comments, and even a few tips already. Majority is a resounding ‘eat dat ass’ and variations thereof, complete with lots of tongue and water drop emojis. It’s hardly a surprise. While it’s hard to get a good view with a fixed camera angle, the fans never seem to mind. Sylvain always makes cute sounds and even cuter faces when getting rimmed, and they go crazy for it.

“Sound good to you?” Claude asks Sylvain with a light smack to his ass.

“Yeah,” he breathes, already scrambling to get into place. He lays on his back against the pillows propped against the headboard, legs spread wide. Claude takes a moment to zoom in the camera a little without changing the angle before he joins Sylvain.

The redhead reaches around to spread his cheeks, the silver base of the plug reflecting in the light. Claude makes a show of pulling it out, slowly fucking him with it for a moment to draw out gasps and groans. He sets it to the side once its out and takes his place between Sylvain’s thighs. Sylvain hooks his legs over Claude’s shoulders without prompting, clasping his ankles behind Claude’s back as the man pushes his hips up and stuffs one of their pillows under for support. “How’s the angle?”

Sylvain checks. “Look’s good,” he confirms. “They got a nice view of your ass, too.”

“Mm,” Claude hums, tracing circles with his thumb in the divots of Sylvain’s hips. He kisses his way along the redhead’s muscular thighs, earning light, contented sighs and a soft hand petting through his hair. He lingers on his way down, alternately sucking marks into the taut flesh and letting his tongue sooth the stinging spots.

The effect of his tongue on Sylvain’s hole is immediate, his boyfriend’s hand clenching tight in his hair with a groan as Claude runs the flat of his tongue over his pretty pink pucker. It’s slick already from the lube, and while they hadn’t had the forethought to use the flavored lube, it’s at least not the one that tastes really gross.

He peeks up under his lashes at Sylvain, the man’s head thrown back already, eyes squeezed tight and plush lips parted as he gasps and pants. His cheeks are a lovely shade of pink, highlighting the smattering of golden freckles over the bridge of his nose. He grinds down in time with Claude’s tongue, a chorus of things like, “fuck, babe, just like that,” falling from his lips with every breath.

Claude takes his time eating Sylvain out, making sure to draw out as many adorable sounds and faces as the redhead can manage, giving the audience a good show complete with lewd sounds of his own. In a different occasion, Claude might be tempted to make Sylvain cum from this alone (and he’s done so, many times). But, of course, this is just the warm-up, the bread sticks you get before the appetizer comes out. He pulls away from Sylvain’s hole, shiny now with both lube and spit, and plants a kiss to his thigh again before he sits up.

Sylvain lets his hand fall from Claude’s hair, looking half-wrecked already as his legs slide back down to the bed. “Feeling good, baby?” he teases, sliding up alongside Sylvain, running feather-light touches through the valleys of his abs. Sylvain nods blearily, letting himself be pulled in for a sloppy kiss.

When they pull apart, lips connected for a second by a thread of saliva, he nods back toward the laptop. “They made another decision while you were going down on me,” he mutters dreamily, eyelids fluttering. “They would very much like you to edge me.”

“Mmm,” Claude hums as he considers it with a satisfied smirk. “Is that right?”

“Yeah.” He leans his head on Claude’s shoulder, looking toward the camera. “As VoluntaryIntrovert put it very nicely, and I quote, “if he cums before the end of the stream, we riot.’”

“And what do you think?”

“I think happy fucking birthday to me.”

Claude chuckles, ruffling his hair. “Well, in that case, why don’t we pull something out of the Fun Box for our next treat.” The Fun Box, of course, being the box of goodies and sex toys they’ve accrued over the span of their relationship. Everything from vibrators and butt plugs and anal beads to rope and gags and nipple clamps.

He pulls out some of the selection while the chat discusses their next choice, while Claude and Sylvain banter a little about, ‘oh, remember the time we used this and…” It doesn’t take long for the majority to determine their fate:

‘Tie him up so he can’t touch!’

“You heard the people,” Sylvain laughs, pulling the length of soft, supple cord from the box and handing it over. Claude crawls around him, and Sylvain offers his hands willingly behind his back. Since he’s not sure how long Sylvain is going to be trussed up, he goes light on the ropes, looping them around once just under his pecs and around his biceps, and again with a knot that rests just over his navel and binds his wrists together in the back. The ropes are snug, but not tight, easily removed and not likely to chafe or mark his skin too much.

Claude sits up behind Sylvain when he’s finished, chin resting on his bound boyfriend’s shoulder as his hands ruck up and down his chest. “Mmm,” he hums, admiring the view on laptop. “So pretty tied up like that. Almost like it’s my birthday instead.” Sylvain shudders in anticipation. “Alright, so what should we have our pretty little birthday boy do, now that he’s all tied up and helpless?”

The chat is ready with a resounding, ‘make him suck your cock!’

And, fuck, Claude likes the sound of that. “What do you say, gorgeous?” he asks Sylvain, running a hand through his hair.

“Yes, please.”

It takes some positioning, now that Sylvain can’t use his hands. Claude helps him lower himself down, and Sylvain props himself precariously on one shoulder as he runs his tongue along the underside of Claude’s strap. The redhead hums when he takes the shaft into his mouth, swallowing him halfway down in a single, fluid motion. His head bobs, and he wobbles a little, trying to keep his balance.

Claude lets him work for a moment, smiling fondly down at him and carding a gentle hand through his fiery locks. With a firm hand, he slowly pushes down. Sylvain gasps but lets himself relax into the feeling of being forced off balance, of letting Claude lower him to take more of his cock.

“So good,” Claude praises, eliciting a groan from Sylvain. He uses Sylvain’s hair as leverage to fuck his pliant mouth. “Taking my cock so well.” Not for the first time, Claude wishes he could feel the wet heat of his mouth wrapped around him, could feel the way Sylvain’s throat must be spasming around him.

When he pulls Sylvain off, there is saliva dribbling down his chin, more still rolling down Claude’s shaft. Sylvain’s eyes are hazed over and half-lidded. Claude dabs away the trails of drool with the corner of a blanket. “So good for me,” he sighs fondly, earning an endearing smile.

By the time he checks the chat again, they’re already rabid with requests of, ‘fuck the boy already!’

“Wow,” Claude laughs, “a little impatient, aren’t we guys.” He strokes a hand down Sylvain’s arm. “How do you want him?”

They opt for Sylvain on his knees, face down since he’s tied up, with Claude fucking him hard and slow from behind. Sylvain is eager to agree, and Claude helps him into position, taking their spots sideways on the bed so the camera has a side view of the show. He quickly slicks up his length with the lube from the night stand and lines himself up behind Sylvain.

With one hand on Sylvain’s hip and the other holding tight to the ropes that bind his wrists, Claude sheaths himself fully in one push. A groan is punched from Sylvain, his back arching beautifully, muscles straining against the ropes. Claude starts a slow pace, thrusting hard into him and grinding into the spot that makes Sylvain keen and writhe under him. The room is full of the sound of skin smacking against skin and Sylvain’s wrecked moans. His flush has long since crept its way down Sylvain’s neck and shoulders, staining his skin a lovely rosy pink.

Normally, Claude would snake a hand under Sylvain and stroke him in time with his thrusts. But rules are rules, and he keeps his hands to himself. Sylvain doesn’t seem to mind, canting his hips back in time to meet Claude’s. Claude cranes his neck to get a look at Sylvain’s face; its angled toward the camera, but his teeth are clenched tight in the sheet as he tries to cope with the overwhelming pleasure when he can’t even touch himself.

“Feel good, baby?” Claude asks, digging his fingers hard into Sylvain’s hips.

“Unnngh~” is all Sylvain can manage, which Claude takes as a yes.

Claude smooths a hand over the small of Sylvain’s back. His skin is hot and damp to the touch. “Make sure you thank our viewers, sweetheart.”

“Hnnngh~”

“Oh, you can do better than that,” he teases. He winds a hand through Sylvain’s hair and pulls, forcing his head up.

Sylvain blinks blearily at the camera, wrecked and beautiful. “Th-thaaaanks,” he manages weakly. Claude lowers him back down slowly, patting his head. “Cla… Claude, I’m sooo close.” It sounds like a sob.

Claude pulls out, and Sylvain _does_ sob.

He pulls Sylvain into his lap, the redhead leaning heavily against his chest as he smooths over his heated, sweaty skin. His eyes are glassy, looking straight at the camera. Claude glances over at the chat. “They want me to tease you more, baby,” he mutters against Sylvain’s neck. “Is that okay?”

Sylvain nods slowly.

“They would very much like to see you in our nipple clamps.”

“Fuuuck. Okay.”

Claude reaches blindly over the side of the bed, hand scrabbling through the Fun Box for the clamps. They’re small, providing only a little pinch, connected by a thin cord. He reaches around Sylvain’s broad chest, putting them in place on the small bud of Sylvain’s dusty pink nipples. Sylvain groans, eyelids fluttering shut.

Claude kisses at his neck, tugging on the cord with one hand, gently palming Sylvain’s hard, leaking cock with the other. It’s off screen, but Claude doesn’t care to disturb Sylvain who is leaning so snugly against him to get it in the shot. The chat doesn’t seem to care either. 

“He’s been such a good birthday boy, hasn’t he?” Claude asks between nips against Sylvain’s earlobe. “Do you want to cum, love?”

“Wanna,” Sylvain whines, bucking up into Claude’s hand, and whining further when Claude refuses the extra friction he so desperately seeks. “Wanna, so bad.”

Claude stares into the camera, arching an eyebrow. “Why don’t you ask our lovely fans?”

“Please,” he begs, looking positively wrecked as he pleads with them. “Please, can I cum?”

“What do you think?” Claude wonders. “Should I let him?”

It doesn’t take long for them to come back with a resounding affirmation. ‘He’s been so good, Claude! He deserves a reward.’

Claude hums, sucking on Sylvain’s neck. His skin is salty with sweat. He speeds up the pumping on Sylvain’s cock, stroking him just the way he knows Sylvain loves. On edge as he’s been, it doesn’t take him long to cum.

He cries out as his orgasm hits, bucking furiously into Claude’s hand. Hot spend splatters against his chest, stark in contrast where it drips down over the lengths of black rope. The chat is full of eggplant and water drop emojis.

“You guys have been great tonight,” Claude tells them, lightly smoothing his hands over Sylvain’s quaking thighs. “Thanks so much for joining us and making this a birthday Sylvain’s not going to forget any time soon.”

“Thanks, guys,” Sylvain manages weakly.

“We’ll catch you next stream!”

Claude pulls himself away from Sylvain, gently lowering the spent redhead down to rest while he gets up to end the stream and turn off the camera. Sometimes, they keep the stream going after the sex is done, letting the fans hang out while they cuddle. But on the more _taxing_ streams, privacy is preferred as they come down from the post-sex high.

Sylvain is still a pliant, fucked-out puddle on the middle of the bed when Claude returns to him with a damp rag. He quickly wipes up the mess on his chest before helping him up. Sylvain is boneless as Claude unties him and urges him to slowly stretch out his muscles. The skin is a little pink where he strained against the ropes, but he knows from experience that the marks will fade soon enough. Sylvain lets Claude lay him down against the plush pillows, whining a little when he stands again.

“I’ll be right back,” he assures his boyfriend. He takes as little time as possible getting them each a glass of water in the bathroom. Sylvain accepts onr gratefully when he returns, sipping with unsteady hands while Claude takes off his strap and sits it aside to clean later.

After gulping down some of his own water and making sure Sylvain’s had plenty, he crawls into bed next to the redhead. Sylvain pulls him tight into his arms, snuggling against him like he’s never going to let go.

“Did you like your surprise?” he asked, tracing swirls into Sylvain’s sticky skin. They will have to get up and shower and change the sheets soon, but that can wait.

“Mm-hmm,” Sylvain murmurs against his neck. “You didn’t get off though.”

Claude laughs, leaning in to kiss him. “It wasn’t about me, birthday boy.” Sylvain sighs, tightening his grip around Claude. “If you want, you can make it up to me later.”

“Mm,” he hums, smiling. “Good.”


End file.
